


Guardian

by LensOfTruth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel of Death!Gabriel, Angel!Au, Happy Ending?, M/M, but my hands exploded on the keyboard, i just wanted to write something small, yeah lets go with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensOfTruth/pseuds/LensOfTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people are taken from this world before their time. Humans are frail things.. and there is only so much the body can endure. It’s hard to move on and accept it. His beautiful angel will be there for him though.. through eternity.</p>
<p>(or that one time that Gabriel helps Jack get his wings?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Im cross posting this from my tumblr. I absolutely love reading/writing angel AUs <3   
> Tumblr: werealldadsnow

“JACK!”

 

Searing pain.. explosion..

 

Wait.. what.. happened..

 

The soldier tried to pinpoint the pains source. God damn this hurts… I cant.. fuck I cant move. Jack struggled immensely to remember what situation he was in. The seconds ticked by slowly and his mind was thinking at an even slower pace. His world was turning black and try as he might his body was not responding.

 

“Jack.. oh god 제발.. 안돼 안돼!”

 

Hana.. I.. oh   That’s right.. he was hit with a rocket from a talon agent. Jack had stepped in front of Hana to..  Is she ok? Please… The sound of her cries were fading fast now. Then for a few seconds he felt nothing, heard nothing. Soon his eyes shot open quickly “Hana! Are you ok? Shit Im sorry.” She did not respond to him. What?

 

He took a quick moment to lift his head up and survey his surroundings. Scanning the area, he saw no traces of the enemy. At least Hana was safe now. Jack furrowed his brow and turned to the teenager. “Hana its ok I’m.. Hana?” She was still crying. “Hana please stop crying I’m ok”

 

The meka pilot wiped the tears away from her eyes so she could see what she was doing. “Jack.. I can fix this.. shit!” Pressing her palms together from how she remembers, Hana places them over Jacks chest and begins counting and she pushes down. This was her first time using the lessons in CPR she learned from mercy. Hana hoped she had never needed to.

 

“Hana.. stop. What are you trying to-“ Jack cut himself off she seemingly phased through Jacks lifted head. The soldier had a quick jerk reaction to the sensation and jumped up on his knees. “Oh.. oh my god.” He stared in disbelief as he watched Hana preform CPR on Jack. How am I there when I’m.. her..e..that cant be me.. He stayed frozen in place as he watched her preform multiple attempts at reviving the ‘Jack’ before  him. What was happening.. there’s no way.. that he’s..dead. No. Just No.

 

“Jack..” He heard his name called as a hand was placed on his shoulder. The voice.. it was heavenly. Jack slowly turned his head to meet the face connected to the hand on his shoulder. “Gabe..”

 

The sight before Jack was a beautiful masterpiece. It was Gabriel.. his Gabriel.. his angel. He was just how the older man remembered him, scars and all. Jack could remember where Gabriel got each and every one of them.. the nights he spent tracing them lightly with his fingers. Gabriel was always so willing to share those moments with him. The stories of his childhood and how he was all too prone of falling of his bike, each fall earning him a new scar. But Jack knew this was different. It took him a second to register everything else about Gabe. The second thing he could process was the glow. Gabriel was simply radiating a beautiful glow all around him. Was this real? Jack didn’t know anymore.

 

The third thing he could process was his beautiful white clothes. Gabriel was dressed in a sharp looking suit, devoid of a tie. It was all heavenly white, even down to the buttons. Jack remembers how much the now younger man hated wearing them, complaining about everything being too tight and stuffy. Oh but Jack loved looking at him in a suit, he was always so handsome.

 

The fourth thing Jack could process where the breath taking wings springing from his once lovers back. They were prominent, white feathers cascading down them beautifully tapered off with light grey feathers towards the ends. Drawings and pictures of what humans could muster of wings has absolutely nothing on the sight before him. Gabriel.. his angel.. was the most beautiful sight he has ever laid eyes on in his entire life. “Gabe.. what are you.. what is happening?”

 

Gabriel stood up straight, “You’ve died Jack.”

 

“W.. what? No I-“ Jack turned himself fast to look back at Hana, who had stopped preforming CPR at this point. Her small frame draped over Jacks chest as she cried endlessly. “Hana.. no…” Jack stood up quickly and turned to the winged Gabriel behind him “Gabe you were dead.. how are you here.. am I dreaming? I cant be dead Gabe I-“

 

“Jack,” the angel cut him off stepping forward to gently wipe the tears off of Jacks face. He didn’t even realize he was crying “Sunshine.. listen. I wouldn’t lie to you about this. I know it’s hard to process.  The rocket didn’t hit you, but the explosion force behind it slammed you right into that sharp boulder.” His finger rose to point behind Jack, the others eyes widening as he glanced at the rock.. covered in blood. “It snapped your spine in half. You bleed out internally almost immediately.”

 

Jack took in the scene of his dead body once more, repulsed by the amount of blood as he turned back to Gabriel. “Gabe.. no.. this cant” the old soldier slowly paced towards the glowing man, reaching towards him and taking the others hand in his. “I cant die now Gabe.. I cant..” He glanced back at the Meka pilot currently dehydrating herself on his body, breaking him down more as he heard her pleas to god for his return “Hana.. Hana still needs me. She lost her parents to omnics last year.. I cant leave her not now. Please Gabriel” His cheeks were now hot with tears that he could no longer control.

 

“Oh mi amor.. I’m so sorry. If I could I would in a heartbeat. Its out of my hands.” He cupped the older mans face and gently pressed a kiss to Jack forehead. “I’m here for you now sunshine. We’ll get through this process together.”

 

Jack tried to control his weak sobbing as he spoke “Gabriel please.. god this makes no sense.. I buried you years ago.. what’s happening I..”

 

Jacks crying was making it hard to decipher his words, but somehow Gabriel managed “I know.. shhh..” He pulled his former lover into a gentle hug in a small attempt to calm him “When the explosion happened all those years ago.. I only remember running towards you. When I came to, an angel of death explained to me that I had blocked a beam from falling on you.. and my act of sacrifice earned me my wings instantly. I know it’s hard to take in but.. I’m an angel of death Jack. I’m here to take you home”

 

Jack couldn’t even comprehend what he was hearing. His fingers retracted, pulling at the cloth of Gabriel’s suit. “Gabriel.. fuck. I’m.. I cant be dead I..” In a flash his memories came to him in a whirlwind of emotions, starting from as far as he could remember.. His mother kissing him on the cheek when he was 4..

 

Graduating kindergarten..

 

Getting his first kiss from a girl freshman year..

 

His fathers funeral..

 

Graduation from college..

 

Joining the military. Meeting Gabriel. Their first kiss, hug.. making love.

 

SEP.. Joining overwatch.. The explosion.. Burying Gabe.. The recall..

 

Hana…The rocket.. he jumped to push her out of the way..

 

Her crying his name as things faded away..

 

Nothing.

 

           “I.. I’m dead Gabriel?”

 

           “Yes. Did you have the flashback?” Gabriel spoke in hushed tones now, trying anything and everything to comfort the man he once loved.. no.. still in love with.

 

           “Your life really does flash before your eyes.. like they say” Jack stuttered a bit as he spoke. His sobs decreasing by the second as Gabriel’s hand rubbed his back.. soothing him.

 

           “Yes.. it does.” The dark skinned angel placed another kiss on Jacks head before continuing “I’m here for you Jack. The pain is over. You can finally rest now.”

 

           “Hana!”

 

           The feminine voice broke Jack from his light trance, turning sharply to see the person it was coming from. Angela

 

           “Åh Herre Gud.. Jack..” crouching down to quickly asses what she could of Jacks body. Her hand flew to her mouth as she came to the realization that Jack.. was gone. Tears streamed down her face as she picked Hana up off of him, holding her gently as she cried. If only she had been a little bit faster.. she could have revived him. Her grief filled irises rose ever so much to where Jack and Gabriel now stood. “Gabriel.. please take care of him”

 

           What.. she can see him? Jack opened his mouth but no words would escape his lips.

 

           “Yes Angela, I’m with him now. I’ll keep my word don’t worry.” Gabriel smiled weakly at her.. knowing it was not much comfort. He looked to Jack now, frozen in his place. “Jack.. mi amor.. we need to leave. The longer you stay here in remorse, the more likely you are to never pass over.” He tugged lightly on Jacks hand “I won’t let you become a ghost bound to this plane. Please come with me sunshine.”

 

           Jack stayed still for a few moments longer, trying to slow down his thoughts a bit. He turned back to his angel, nodding his head unable to form words at the moment. Gabriel smiled at him tugging at Jacks hand as they slowly drifted away from reality. Jack watched as earth disappeared beneath him, his heavy emotions falling away with it. It felt strange.. yet so beautiful in its own way. His eyes connected with Gabe’s once more, a small smile forming on his face. “Gabe.. could Angela see you?”

 

           “Yes. Some humans are gifted with sight. Angela is one of them. After I passed she made me promise to take care of you when your time came. I wouldn’t have had it any other was regardless.” He spoke gently as they kept moving. Past the angel was a light, beautiful and bright, encompassing everything. As they came closer and closer to the light, all of Jacks worries and pain left him. No longer did he have to feel the pressure of training and keeping Overwatch members alive. No longer did he have to cry over the heavy weight Gabe’s death had over his heart. No longer did he have to ruthlessly hunt down every single talon member to avenge the death of his beloved. Finally his heart would know peace, after a life time of turmoil.

 

           “Sunshine, your soul is so beautiful..” a sudden halt came to their ascension as Gabriel spoke, placing his free hand on Jacks cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

           Jack was perplexed, but the sudden compliments made his cheeks flush “Gabe?”

 

           “They’ve just spoken to me.. You’ll be given your wings soon.” The angels thumb rubbed small circles as he continued “You saved Hana, you’ve saved many lives over the course of your life. You will be a guardian Jack.”

 

           “G-guardian? You mean like.. a guardian angel from those old books?” Jack leaned into Gabe’s hand a bit, remembering how much he missed the loving contact they shared. Gabriel nodded in response, smiling at his love fully now. Jack stayed still for a second before slowly reaching up to plant a loving kiss on the others lips. He poured every single emotion he had kept since the explosion into the kiss. All of his longing and pain, finally resting upon the angels beautiful lips. The response was immediate and passionate, Gabriel taking this chance to reconnect with the older man after so many years of only being able to watch him from afar. The pain he felt as he sat on the end of Jacks bed, burying his face in his palms as he heard jack cry in his sleep for him. The anxiety of doing everything he could to keep Jack alive for as long as possible. Its all over now, Jack is here with him. Hugging him gently through the kiss, he continued their ascension to the other side. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, their lips parted and Jacks hands connected to both sides of the angel’s face “I love you”

 

           Gabriel smiled and placed another gentle kiss upon the others lips “I love you too.. more than you could even imagine”

 

           The light was in front of Jacks face now, everything in his vision was going white. As he passed through.. everything felt right.. better. His soul was at ease and his mind no longer raced everywhere. When the light fully engulfed him an explosion of euphoria encompassed his mind. Is this what heaven feels like? He held on tight to Gabriel’s hand as the other gently pulled him forward until his eyesight returned to him. “You’re beautiful Jack..”

 

           The older man felt something heavy on his back.. wings? Testing his meddle, he attempted to bring them into view. Before him was beautiful white wings, adorned with golden yellow feathers on the ends. He was amazed at the sight, was this really him? God he hoped so.

 

His gripped tightened on Gabriel’s hand “We can be together forever now.. right?”

 

           Gabriel smiled “For all of eternity, mi amor.”

 

~~

 

           A voice ringed inside of Jacks head. He was told his first assignment.

 

Hana Song.

**Author's Note:**

> 제발 - jebal: “Please”
> 
> 안돼 – andwae: “No”. You would say this no in desperation generally.
> 
> Åh Herre Gud: “Oh my god”


End file.
